Alexis' Tail
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: "Water does not resist. Water flows. When you plunge your hand into it, all you feel is a caress. Water is not a solid wall, it will not stop you. But water always goes where it wants to go, and nothing in the end can stand against it. Water is patient. Dripping water wears away a stone. Remember that, my child. If you can't go through it, go around it. You are half water."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**How many times have I rewritten this chapter? . ugh... but I'm sticking with this one... hope you guys like it!**

**Opening theme: Snow Fairy by Funkist**

**Ending theme: EGOIST by Inori (hehe I like how her version sounds)**

**...'...**

Another harsh wind whips across the frosted slopes of Mt. Hokabe as a small child stumbles through the never ending icy hills, eyes the color of the palest blue are wide with tears streaming down flushed cheeks. The wind causes the small girl to hug the small gray fur-ball closer to her chest.

"Mizuanda!" the girl yells, but her voice is lost in the howling wind. Her bottom lip, which is chapped from the cold weather, begins to tremble. "Mizuanda, please! Come back!"

"Alex..." Mumbles the fur-ball in her arms, which is revealed to be a small gray cat with intelligent blue eyes. "You should-"

"No, Edward. I can't rest now. I have to find her. I have to find Mizuanda." The girl's small frame trembles, but her bare feet continue to trudge through the snow. "Mizuanda!" She yells again, but her voice breaks as she begins to sob.

The girl known as Alexis, drops to her knees making the cat start.

"Alex!" He yells, seeing her eyes begin to droop. He quickly escapes from her arms, sprouting white wings as he tries to keep her from falling face first into the snow. "Her magic energy is running low..."

"I-I have to find... Mizuanda... I have to find her..." As her eyes begin to close, she sees a dark figure walking toward her. "I have to f-find my m-mommy."

...'...

The two adults stare down at the unconscious little girl, who lay fast asleep under a warm blanket. Both were men, wearing different variations of worried looks.

One man is shorter, having the height of a small child yet his gray hair and eyebrows suggest otherwise. This man is the first to speak.

"Gildarts, where did you find this child?" He asks the man beside him who wears a trench coat and who has facial hair along with strange orange hair.

"Found her and the cat stranded on Mt. Hokabe all alone." The man known as Gildarts mumbles. Said cat lay asleep on the girl's stomach, snuggling into the white dress that she wore.

The other man, who is Master Macarov, looks at the man in disbelief with his eyes wide. "W-hat? What would a child be doing in a dangerous place like that all by herself?"

"I don't know," Gildarts frowns down at the sleeping girl. "But she was calling out to someone. Someone by the name of Mizuanda."

Master Macarov also frowns deeply. _Why would someone, a child at that, be looking for someone in that place of all places?_

The small room is silent, the only sounds coming from the open window is the chirping of the birds that pass by. Just then, Alexis groans, causing both pairs of dark eyes to look back to her. Her brown eyebrows pull together as her eyelids flutter open. At first, both men are surprised by the color of the girl's eyes.

It's as if she looked blind with her nearly white irises which had a shade of blue to them. But the thought of the girl being blind fades away as her eyes narrow suspiciously on the two men in front of her. Alexis quickly jumps up, causing Edward to land into her lap. She doesn't look down, but instead pull the cat to her chest as she scoots as far away as she can from the two men on the small bed while glaring at them at the same time.

"Who are you two?" comes her bell-like voice. Edward, who had woken up much to his annoyance, looks warily between his companion and the two men.

"We won't hurt you, child. My name is Macarov Dreyar, nice to meet you." Macarov states as gently as he can. The girl's body relaxes slightly, but doesn't let the suspicion disappear from her eyes.

"He's right, Alex. That man saved you." Edward says, pointing one of his paws toward Gildarts. All the suspicion disappears right there and are replaced by surprise.

"Is that true, sir?" She asks, her hold on Edward slackening slightly.

"Call me Gildarts and yes, I did. That was until your pet cat there decided I wasn't going to hurt you, of course." Alex blushes while Edward mutters that he isn't a pet cat.

"I-I'm so sorry." Quickly, with Edward still in her arms, Alexis jumps off the bed and stands in front of the two while she bows to them, expressing her gratitude. "Thank you both for all you have done for Edward and me. We owe you our lives."

At this, both Gildarts and Macarov become uncomfortable with Gildarts holding his arms up in a gesture while smiling sheepishly.

"No you don't, kid. I didn't mind. You looked close to frost bite out there." Raising up, Alexis frowns while cocking her head to the side in a confused manner.

"We don't? But you-"

"Don't worry about that, child." Macarov interrupts her. "What we want to know is why a little girl like you and a cat were doing on a dangerous mountain like Mt. Hokabe."

At this, Alexis' mood changes and she lowers her head as her eyes sadden greatly while she grips onto Edward a little tighter. The cat didn't seem to mind as he rests a paw on the girl's hand in a gesture.

"Oh... I-I was looking for Mizuanda. She's been missing for a year now a-and I have to find her. She's my only other family other than Edward." Tears are streaming down the girl's face by now, making Gildarts' and Macarov's faces soften at the scene.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Macarov mumbles softly after a while as Alexis sniffles. "But what would she be doing on Mt. Hokabe?"

"Because I've looked almost everywhere for her!" Alexis almost yells, before quieting down. "I never saw her after she left me in our meadow."

"I'm sorry for asking, but where are you from, kid?" Gildarts asks, guiding Alexis back to the bed where they both sat. Edward settles into her lap and Alexis begins to stroke his fur, causing the cat to purr.

"I used to live in a meadow where Mizuanda, my adoptive mother, raised me. But I don't know where it is. She never told me where and how to find it." Alexis answers truthfully, her eyes never leaving Edward's fur as she continues to stroke it.

"Adoptive mother...?" Gildarts looks up and gives Macarov a questioning look, which the man ignores as he begins to ask the girl a question but is interrupted by the girl looking up at Gildarts with her brows furrowed.

"Well yeah. She couldn't have made me since she's a dragon and all and even if she did I wouldn't be a little girl, I would be a dragon."

"She's a what?!" Both Alex and Edward jump at the loudness of Gildarts' voice.

"Child, what's your name?" Macarov asks, his mind reeling.

_It's the same case with Natsu. He also claims that he was raised by a dragon._

"Oh! How stupid of me!" Not noticing Gildarts' dumbfounded look or Macarov's thoughtful look, Alexis grins a wide grin showing off her pointed canines. "My name is Alexis Cascade; daughter to Mizuanda the Water dragon. Call me Alex. And this here is Edward, my side-kick."

...'...

Alexis stares widely in awe at the guild hall of Fairy Tail as Macarov tries to quiet down his noisy guild. They stand just on the stairs leading down to the mess hall where all the mages were either brawling or laughing as they drank and ate with their friends at the wooden tables all around the room. Some of them even stood in front of what must only be the request board, looking for a new job to do.

_So this is what a guild is like..._ Alexis couldn't tear her eyes away from the people as they enjoyed themselves. _It's everything just like Mizuanda said it would be like._

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION?!" Macarov yells, a red tick mark appearing at the side of his head. The guild goes quiet and they all turn their attention to the owner of said guild. Almost immediately, Macarov goes back to his calm demeanor as he assesses his guild before speaking again. "Now, we have two new members to the guild. Meet Alexis Cascade and Edward. Be nice now."

After the warning, Alexis steps forward holding Edward who lay asleep in her arms, and smiles shyly at the stares.

"H-hello there, nice to meet you all." She doesn't expect the next thing that everyone did. Everyone begins to cheer rather loudly, awakening a very annoyed Edward out of his peaceful sleep.

"There better be a good reason why I'm being awaken again." Edward growls darkly as everyone surrounds him and Alexis.

But Alexis didn't respond to the cat as she's too busy liking the feeling of being welcomed.

...'...

"So how old are you, Alex?"

"I'm eight years old."

"Wow, and you came all the way to Magnolia by yourself?"

"Yep!"

"That must've been tough for you to handle on your own."

"I managed. Besides, I had Eddie with me!"

"Hn. Don't bring me into your stupid conversation, Alex. I want to sleep."

"Sorry, Eddie..."

Alexis couldn't help it. She likes the attention she was getting from all the guild members. She didn't really like the spot light, but for some reason, she didn't mind these people asking her all of these questions. She felt... at home somehow with them.

Just then, the double doors leading into the guild is slammed open. Looking to the noise, Alexis frowns seeing a boy about her age march into the guild. His spiky pink hair hides his eyes from her view as he walked straight to where Macarov sits on top of the bar's table.

Everyone is quiet as they all watch the child stop right in front of Macarov. Alexis jumps when he slams his small hand onto the table, but it didn't seem to startle the old man as he stares down at the boy.

"It was another false lead. Igneel isn't there either, old man." comeshis voice, It trembles slightly as if the little boy is about to cry.

Macarov sighs before answering the boy. "Natsu, maybe this Igneel you're looking for-"

"No!" yells the boy called Natsu. He finally looks up and his brown eyes glare at the old man. "he's out there somewhere. I know he is!"

With that the boy spins around and for a moment, his eyes connect with Alexis', but he looks away and runs out of the guild and leaving the hall in an awkward silence.

"That idiot." Gray Fullbuster grumbles, folding his arms over his bare chest. "Always making a ruckus."

"Gray, you're clothes." Cana, a girl who wears a pretty yellow dress, sighs tiredly opting the boy to look down and yell seeing his clothes has been stripped off of himself again.

But Alexis' attention is on the door left open by the mysterious Natsu.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel." Looking to her rught, Alexis sees Lisanna, another girl who had introduced herself to the brunette, staring sadly at the open door also. "He's always looking for his father who he says is a dragon. I feel sorry for him..."

Everything else that Lisanna says goes unheard by Alexis as her mind goes blank for a moment.

_He was also raised by a dragon?_

Before she knows it, Alexis finds herself running toward the door, toward the boy named Natsu.

"Hey, Alexis-" Lisanna begins to go after the girl, but a hand stops her. Looking back, she sees it's Macarov.

"Let her be, Lisanna. She'll be back." He mumbles before walking away. The white haired girl frowns but nods and goes to find her sister, Mirajane, who had stalked off when Alexis had arrived.

...'...

Outside, the sun is already setting showing the day is about to end and Alexis finds the strange pink haired boy snifflinf as he stares down into the river his feet dangles over. Alexis bites her lip, hesitating slightly before speaking.

"You're Natsu, right?" she asks hesitantly. The boy looks up and sniffles once more, wiping his nose.

"y-yeah, what's it to yah?" he mumbles. Again, Alexis bites her lip and begins to fiddle with her thumbs, regretting ever leaving the guild. "Well, are yah going to speak or what?" Natsu snaps, glaring at her slightly. This causes Alexis to blush lightly.

"U-uh I heard you were raised by a dragon." she stutters, also regretting that habit when shy.

"Yeah. so?" Natsu says, warily, regarding the girl suspiciously. He had long gone stopped sniffling and instead stares at the weird eyed girl who continues to blush and fiddle with her fingers.

"W-well I was r-raised by one too, you know." Alexis mumbles. Natsu's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way! For real?!" Alexis moves back slightly when the boy appears too close for her liking. "Do you know Igneel? If you do, tell me!"

"I don't know any Igneel. I only know Mizuanda, my dragon." Alexis says.

"Mizuanda...? I don't know any Mizuanda. So you don't know Igneel then." Natsu deflates, lowering his head.

"You know, I could help you look for him." Alexis smiles at the hopeful expression that appears on Natsu's face when he looks back at her. "If you help _me _find Mizuanda."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll help you if you help me!" Natsu nods his head vigorously.

"Let's make it a vow then." Alexis holds out her hand, which Natsu takes right away. His hand is warm in hers for some reason, though it is getting quite chilly since it's so close to night. "On this day; I, Alexis Cascade, promise to help you, Natsu Dragneel, find your dragon and in return you help me find mine."

"I, Natsu Dragneel, promise to help you, uh, Alexis Cascade...? Yeah! Alexis Cascade, find your dragon and in return you help me find mine."

Both dragon slayers shook hands before releasing them with big grins on their faces, proud of their vow and new found friendship.

...'...

**SUCH A CLICHE ENDING! . But I couldn't help it:3**

**Hope you liked it though! Reviews are love and I eat them for breakfast :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

A familiar pink haired boy peeks over the rock and grins finding his target. Like always, Alexis sits in a meditative pose beside the stream found in the forest east of the guild. And like always, Natsu tries to catch the brunette off guard.

_I got her this time for sure._ Natsu grins and prepares for his signature move. _And now!_

"Fire Dragon; Fire Dragon Roar!" A burst of flames erupts from Natsu's mouth and heads straight for Alexis.

"Water Dragon; Water Barrier." Alexis states calmly, eyes still close and only raising her right hand as the familiar blue seal appears. As the fire comes into contact with the wall of water, steam rises up from the contact and fills the air.

"Aw, man. I was sure I had you there." Natsu scowls and removes himself from the rock and jumps over the stream-which is thinner because of Alexis. Said girl giggles, her body removing herself from the complicated position.

"You try that all the time and have yet to land a blow on me." Over the five months that Alexis had joined the guild, the two have become even closer and are seen almost anywhere together. You could almost call them brother and sister with their relationship.

"Well, I'll just get you next time, you'll see!" Alexis rolls her eyes before becoming serious, her lips thinning.

"Of course you will, Natsu. You'll get me sooner or later..." Natsu blinks down at the girl as a faraway look comes to her pale blue eyes.

"Hey, I found an egg, just wanted to tell you." This manages to snap Alexis out of her thoughts and she frowns up at Natsu, hopefulness is hidden in those eyes as she asses the boy.

"What kind of egg? A dragon's egg?" Alexis' eyes widen when Natsu nods with a grin.

"Come on! Lisanna and me even built a nest for him!"

...'...

"No! It's a horrible idea!" Natsu yells, glaring at the two girls as they both roll their eyes at him.

"I think having Alexis as our egg's sister is a great idea." Lisanna disagrees, rubbing the surface of the large white egg that sits nestled in hay.

"And Eddie too! Don't forget Eddie!" Alexis puts in, staring adoringly down at the egg. For some reason, the egg looks kind of familiar to her, but she can't put her finger on why.

Natsu huffs, his way of showing that the two girls have won the battle. The girls grin at each other before returning their attention to the egg.  
The three eight year olds sit in the little home that Lisanna had created with her magic and all of a sudden, Alexis giggles. Lisanna and Natsu frown at the girl.

"What's so funny?" Natsu demands. Lisanna stares at Alexis, wondering the same thing but in a nicer way.

"You said it was 'our egg', Lisanna." Seeing both continue to frown not catching on, Alexis' laughter gets more hysterical. "That means that Natsu is the father and you, Lisanna, are the mother. Making you two husband and wife."

Natsu's and Lisanna's faces go red, causing Alexis to laugh louder.

"S-shut up, Alex. You like Gray." This makes Alexis' laughter stop, as it's her turn to go red faced much to Natsu's glee.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No _I _don't!"

"Yes _you_ do!"

Lisanna's head goes back and forth between the two bickering kids, but a fond smile appears on her face at the scene.

_They really are close... Like brother and sister. I'm glad._

...'...

"It's gone!" Edward raises his head up lazily to see Alexis, Natsu and Lisanna searching frantically around the guild.

"What's gone?" Erza Scarlet, a red haired girl, demands her arms folded across her armored chest.

"Our egg!" Alexis yells, dropping to her knees to search under the table that Macao and Wakaba sits at. "Someone stole it!"

"You still have that stupid egg?" Mirajane rolls her eyes at the three kids, her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Our egg isn't stupid!" Natsu stops his search and whirls around on Mirajane with accusation in his brown eyes. "You stole it, didn't you?!"

"Hey now, don't go throwing accusations like that, Natsu." Alexis frowns at the boy who ignores her.

"So what if I did?" Mirajane smirks slightly.

"Ah! You admit that you did! Give it back!" Natsu tries to run at Mirajane who just smirks and beckons him to come at her, but Gray grabs hold of him while Lisanna goes in front of him.

"Sister..." Erza sighs and pats Lisanna on her head before turning toward Mirajane.

"Just give back the egg to them, Mirajane." Erza glares at the white haired girl who glares right back at her.

"I don't have any egg. Maybe you're the one who has it, _Erza._" This then starts a fight with the whole guild joining in, but soon Elfman- Lisanna's and Mirajane's brother- appears holding the egg rather sheepishly.

"So _you're _the one who stole it! Give it back!" Elfman laughs as he rubs the back of his head as he explains that while the three were sleeping, they nearly crushed the egg so he kept it warm for the night.

"Thank you, big brother." Lisanna says as Natsu takes back the egg, still wary of the young teen. Just then, the egg cracks making everyone turn their attention to it, which breaks open as everyone gathered around it and reveals a little blue cat.

"It's a cat!" Natsu yells.

"So that's why the egg was so familiar," Alexis mumbles as the blue cat sprouts tiny white wings and flew around Natsu's head before landing on it. "It's just like the one Eddie was hatched out of!"

Edward groans as everyone crowds around the blue cat still occupying Natsu's head top before flying over to his companion.

"This is troublesome," he mumbles, plopping down on the girl's head, causing her pale blue eyes to look up at him questioningly. "Another flying cat is just asking for trouble."

...'...

_Eight Years later..._

Her body moves swiftly, deflecting the blade with her own. The red haired teen smirks as the brunette grins at her.

"You have improved, Alexis." Erza murmurs, hiding a grimace as Alexis puts more weight onto her sword, which causes Erza to jump back. "Your speed has increased."

Alexis shrugs, grinning again as she got into a new stance. "What can I say? All this training is bound to have some results." Erza face becomes serious again as she lunges at the girl, sword raised high.

"I'm glad Natsu's arrogance hasn't rubbed off much on you." Alexis snorts and the two begin a deadly dance that is so fast, that all you can see are the blurs of the clothing and their blades.

_She's relentless. _Erza dodges an attack by bending back, but Alexis continues her attack by kicking out at the Requip mage's legs. _But not fast enough._

"Is that all you to do in your spare time? Fight?" At the sound of the familiar voice, Alexis grins and turns away from Erza and faces the bored looking pink haired teen.

"Aye! They never wanna play with us." Happy says as he floats around his best friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alexis over the years has grown to be quite a pretty girl. Her brown hair now reaches to her waist with a single braid on the left side which hides between her hair. Her pale blue eyes were as pretty as ever and not to mention the growth spurt that happened during the years. She no longer wears a white dress instead a plain white skirt with strapless black top and sleeveless denim jacket and black knee high combat boots.

This question makes the two become sad for some reason, as Erza raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asks, and jumps slightly when Happy and Natsu begins to cry.

"Lisanna and Mira and Elfman are going on a S- class mission without us!" Happy lands in Alexis' arms and continues to cry dramatically.

Erza huffs and walks over to Natsu, who is still crying, and 'hits' him behind the head. "Stop being melodramatic, you two. And what did I say about showing weakness?"

Alexis sweat drops at Natsu, who had landed on the ground by the hard hit received from Erza. "Uh, maybe you were a little too hard at that, Erza."

...'...

"Lissanna! Wait!" Blue eyes widen as they look behind to see a breathless Alexis running toward them carrying Edward in her arms.

"Alexis? What's wrong?" Mirajane huffs impatiently at them as Elfman just looks at the two with a shy smile.

"I didn't get to say good-bye." Alexis pouts cutely making Lissana laugh.

"I'll be back in no time, Allie."

"I know, but I wanted to remind you that you better make it back in time for my birthday. I have this cool new move I gotta show you and I want to show it then!" Edward winces at the loudness and glares at Alexis before closing his eyes again.

"We'll be back, I promise, k?" Lissana waves at the two as she and her siblings continue on their way. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

...'...

**Tada! ^_6 I updated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Only one reviewer? Tsk. GrayblueeyedBelle thanks hun ^_^**

**Is it weird that for Edward's voice, I keep hearing Steve Staley's voice (B.T.W he did Toshiro and Neji's voice .) and for Alexis' voice I hear Michelle Ruff (Rukia)? Hehe**

**...'...**

**Alexis' P.O.V**

...'...

_Two years later..._

"Alex! I knew I smelt yah!" The lone figure next to the river spins around, pale blue eyes widening upon the picture of the grinning pink haired teen who begins to run at her followed closely by a certain blue flying cat. "Man! Where have you been-"

Just as Natsu Dragneel is about to develop the brunette in a bear hug, the girl steps away slightly causing the Dragon Slayer to land in the stream. A melodious giggle makes Natsu stop his spluttering to see the familiar girl trying to stifle giggles by covering her mouth and Happy fluttering around her head. In her left hand cuddled up to her large chest is the ever sleeping Edward.

"Natsu! Don't go running off like that! You nearly give me heart attack!" Turning around again, Alexis raises a curious brow at the blonde haired girl who is leaning forward her hands on her knees as she tries to regain her breath. Looking up, brown eyes find the soaked Natsu and glare at him ."I hardly know my way around this forest! What if some monster tried to eat me or something?"

"Trust me, Lucy, no monster would want to eat you." Happy says, settling on Alexis' head.

"Why you little-" It is then that Lucy notices the brown haired girl standing near the stream where Natsu now stood in. Her eyes widen slightly as a blush comes to her cheeks. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Alexis smiles, but before she can answer two more figures appear.

"Honestly Natsu, you need to control yourself more better." says the red haired Erza Scarlet, putting her hands onto her hips.

"Yeah, you idiot. Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain but I guess that fire of yours melted it." Gray Fullbuster smirks, seeing he had done his mission on riling up the pink haired teen. But his smirk soon disappears upon seeing Alexis grinning at them.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

...'...

"So let me guess, after five months you managed to finish that quest without no help at all?" Again, Alexis nods her head taking a sip of the warm liquid known as milk, ignoring all the stares directed at her only focusing on the small man seated at the bar in front of her known as Master Macarov.

"Yeap and I'm back and ready to rock and roll!" The girl winces when a chuck to her head makes her rub it sheepishly.

"She had help alright; mine." mutters the gray cat as he moves away from behind her head and places himself onto the bar beside the Master.

"I'm glad your back and safe, Alex." Mirajane smiles as she rubs the glass in her hand clean from her place behind the bar.

"Yeah, we really missed yah." comes Macao's voice from across the bar. Cana raises her large 'glass' grinning before gubbling down the barrel as Wakaba continues to smoke on his pipe. Alexis giggles before turning to the blonde haired girl who was watching her curiously. When Lucy gets caught staring, she blushes again.

_She's really pretty... _The blonde glances at the girl again captivated by her strange pale blue eyes. _Her eyes are really pretty. _Alexis brown hair still reaches to her waist in slight curls, the braid still in her hair along with her white skirt but a black top and sleeveless vest over it.

"So you're the famous Lucy Heartfeilia." this causes the blonde to panic but is put of her misery as Natsu appears again hanging his right arm around her shoulder as he grins at Alexis.

"Yep, our newest guild member and she's a Celestial Mage too!" At this, Alexis raises an eyebrow.

"Well that's really cool, Lucy. You must be pretty good too." said girl blushes at the compliment.

"Don't Alex, you're just going to make her ego swell more." Happy says.

"Shut up, cat!" yells, Lucy.

"I couldn't agree more with you."mutters Ed from his place on bar table.

"So, Alexis are you going to join our team?" Natsu asks, coming to stand in front of her as the girl furrows her brows in confusion.

"What team? You made a team?" Natsu nods his head vigorously. Happy flies over to his best friend and lands on top his shoulder and smiles at Alexis.

"It's called Team Natsu and it includes Natsu, me and ugly Lucy." Alexis giggles seeing Lucy send the cat a death glare. But her giggle is cut off as Erza takes this time to 'hug' her.

"It feels like years since I've hugged you, Alexis. You have grown quite a bit. I hope you've been keeping up with your sword fighting skills?" Alexis nods weakly as her face begins to turn blue.

"E-erza... c-can't b-b-breathe..." Erza gasps dramatically quickly letting go of the girl which causes Alexis to land flat on the wooden ground of the guild hall.

"I am so sorry, Alexis. You have my permission to strike me down for my idiotic behavior." Erza bows her head, as if waiting for head to be cut off. Alexis rolls her eyes at her senpai's dramatics and just gets to feet and dusts off of her pleated skirt and knee high combat boots.

"So I heard you defeated a water demon." comes Gray's voice causing Alexis to look over to where the Ice mage sat at with Cana. "What was it like?"

For an unknown reason Alexis flushes and looks away, causing Natsu and Gray to raise an eyebrow at.

"Well I don't mean to be boastful or anything but, yeah I totally took that thing down with my own hands!" Feeling a certain cat's glare directed at her, Alexis quickly puts in; "With Eddie's help of course!"

...'...

"So I heard you guys yourself defeated a demon too called Lullaby." comments Alexis as she, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy along with the two flying cats sat at a table away from the rest of guild members.

"Yeah! And it was so cool!" Natsu almost yells. "But when we got back, Erza got arrested and then we had to save her and-" The fire mage cuts himself offas his eyes widen as he turns to Erza. "Our fight! Let's get at it, Erza. I'm done waiting."

Erza barely looks up and just continues to sip on her tea, but when the Dragon Slayer runs at her ignoring Alexis warnings, the requip mage only flips the teen which makes Natsu implant face first into the floor leaving a dent.

Alexis winces at the scene as Lucy begins to berate Natsu for his actions.

"I mean honestly, being beaten up once isn't good enough for you?!" she yells, but Natsu just ignores her as someone begins to talk.

"I see you're still an idiot, Natsu." Looking up, Alexis waves cheerily.

"Hey, Laxus, I see you're back from your mission?" Brown eyes glide over the female and smirks before returning their attention to the grinning pink haired teen.

"Hey Laxus! Since you're back you can fight me!" With this, Natsu gets to his feet and runs at the bored looking blonde haired man who continues to look down disinterested from his place on the second floor. Before Natsu can get far though, Alexis grabs the back of his scale like scarf stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not allowed on that floor, idiot." she hisses at him which makes Natsu huff and Laxus laugh.

"Why not?" Lucy asks. Mirajane then takes it upon herself to explain why.

"All of you are still wimps as far as I'm concerned." Laxus mutters. Master Macarov sighs and watches as the boy disappeared.

"Natsu-" Turning around, Alexis blinks as Natsu pulls her along with Lucy out of the building with Happy following with a paper in his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Lucy's place!" Natsu replies. Edward sighs tiredly watching after the three teens and flying cat.

"Don't you think you should follow them?" Gray asks, standing near the gray cat. Edward sighs again.

"Yes, but I have feeling I'll regret. But... gotta go no one else will watch out for Alexis and you definitely aren't stepping up for the job." Edward smirks seeing he got the dark haired boy's face to go red as he began to stutter. "You're too easy, Gary."

"It's Gray!"

"Whatever."

...'...

**Sorry for the late update... please forgive me for my slackness :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Enjoy :3**

**...'...**

"Where did Happy go?" Alexis frowns looking out the window as Lucy and Natsu have an argument.

_More like Lucy yelling at Natsu and him not paying attention._ Alexis smiles looking back into the apartment that belongs to Lucy as said blonde huffs furiously at the pink haired teen with her hands on her hips, brown eyes glaring at Natsu.

"You don't just pull girls like that! Alexis and I should sue you!" Natsu yawns and just plants himself on the, rolling his dark eyes. "And then you have the decency to barge into my apartment without my permission! It's mine, not yours!"

"Geesh, you were with us it's not like you came in seeing us here." Natsu mutters as Alexis giggles at the expression on Lucy's face.

"Are you kidding me! That happened more than once!" Lucy yells, but Natsu continues to ignore her as he rubs his stomach.

"Man, I'm hungry. Don't you have any food in here, Luce?" Natsu says while he opens the he got there, Alexis doesn't know. Just as he is about to to turn to Lucy while holding the fridge door open, the girl's foot connects to his face and sends him flying into the wall.

"Don't go through my fridge, you idiot!" she yells once more. Alexis decides it's her time to talk once more.

"Uh, Natsu... Where's Happy?" she asks once more and getting the fire mage's attention this time.

"Right here!" comes a voice and turning around, said blue cat is at the window with a folded paper in his hands while a grumpy looking Edward floats into the room.

"Ed, what're you doing here?" Alexis asks while Natsu quickly collects the paper from Happy and gives him a high-five.

"Getting you out of whatever that idiot Natsu is planning." Ed answers, grabbing the girl by her hand and leading her to the door leading out of the apartment. "We're leaving."

"But, Ed. I wanna see what idiotic plan Natsu has." Alexis whines and pulls her hand away from the gray cat and begins to walk back to where Natsu is explaining his plan.

"I've come to a decision, our team is ready for the big time; S class!" Natsu yells. This makes Edward sigh in annoyance as Alexis fist pumps the air.

"Oh yeah! I think we're ready!"

"That's the spirit, Alexis!" Natsu commends giving said girl a high-five while Lucy gaps at the two- including Happy, who also yips for joy.

"Are you kidding?! We can't go on an S class mission!"

"At least there's someone with a brain here." drones Edward, but he is ignored as Lucy begins to berate Natsu once more.

"We're not even allowed on the second floor. How did you get that?" Lucy glares at the paper that had the big stamp that read S class on it.

"I just climbed up the stairs and took it." Happy says simply, and Lucy turns her glare on the cat.

"Why you little cat burglar."

"I told him to get the one with the smallest amount, but seven million jewels is still allot." Natsu mumbles, as he and Alexis stares at the paper.

"We're not ready for a job with that kind of money, Natsu." Lucy says fearfully, remembering what Mirajane had said to her.

"Come on, Lucy. We're strong enough for this." Alexis says, putting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this!" Lucy stares disbelievingly at the girl who frowns at her.

"I think we're ready for it. Plus if we pull this off, Master would be proud of us." Natsu says.

"This maybe the dumbest things you have ever done..." Lucy sighs out.

"Correction to that; it's _one_ of the dumbest things he's ever done." Edward glares at Natsu, who smiles sheepishly at the cat.

"Oh come on. It's even on a tropical island."This piques Lucy's interest, making Alexis smirk slightly.

"It says cursed island." Edward deadpans, reading over Natsu's head.

"Then no thanks! I actually value my existence!" Lucy yells.

"Alright fine... let's go Alexis." Natsu jumps out the window, followed closely by a reluctant Alexis and Happy.

"Wait, you're going too, Edward?" Lucy asks the cat, momentarily forgetting that Natsu and Alexis had just used the window as a way out of her apartment.

Said cat sighs, stopping slightly and looks at the curious girl with a slight glare. "I have to. I'm not gonna let Alexis go alone, I'm her partner. Besides, with those two there's gonna be damage and so me being there will be less damage."

Lucy frowns as her gaze lands on the paper that Natsu had somehow forgotten. "Wait! You forgot your flyer!"

While she is about to give Edward the paper, Lucy accidentally read a certain side reward that is quite tempting to the celestial mage.

"On top of the big reward... you get a gate key?" Lucy questions, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'm guessing you wanna come now." Edward sighs, clearly getting annoyed at having another 'idiot' to tag along.

"Maybe..."

"Great just what I needed; another potential idiot to accompany to cause more damage." Edward mutters, flying through the window.

...'...

_Fiore: Port City of Hargeon._

"Wow... it seems just yesterday we met here for the first time." Lucy murmurs.

"It practically was yesterday." Natsu mutters in deadpan.

"She sounds like an old lady how she remembers it." Happy snickers.

"Who you calling old, you stupid cat?!"

"Oh please let the loud blonde go away." Edward mutters from his place in Alexis's arms while she stares wide eyed around the port as she sees how the city had not changed much to her happiness.

"Shouldn't we find a boat?" Lucy asks, already forgetting her anger. Those words, however snaps Alexis out of her happy state of mind and makes Natsu begin to panic.

"Are you crazy?! Forget the boat. I say we swim for it!" Natsu suggests, as he sweats out of fear of being placed in a boat. He could already feel the nausea bubbling in the put of his stomach.

"I-I agree with Natsu." Alexis stutters, pale eyes wide with fear.

"Not happening." Lucy growls, as she begins to walk toward where all the boats were docked, Happy in tow.

"But... but..." Natsu is ignored as they continue to walk and Alexis slowly begins to walk while pulling her reluctant friend along with her.

...'..

"Galuna Island? Not even for a million jewels. Its bad luck to even mention that name around here." The sailor replies to a hopeful Lucy.

"I see... thanks anyway." Lucy mumbles, and walks away.

It was almost all the different ships and vessels the group had asked, and most would not even listen to the group once they mentioned Galuna island.

"Looks like we're swimming after all." says Natsu with a content smile. Alexis who stands behind him sighs in relief at the news.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"We are not swimming, Nastu!" Lucy growls at him.

"But noone would take us. They even said that pirates don't even go there. Any other ideas?" Natsu asks with his face becoming slightly serious.

"I don't get it why they're all so afraid of the place." Alexis says, crossing her arms across her chest since Edward had taken a spot on her head for the moment.

"Maybe it's because the place is cursed." Lucy comments. Alexis shrugs, showing that she doesn't know.

"Maybe so but what kind of curse would get all of those people so scared?" Alexis muses.

"That's good question." Lucy turns to Natsu. "Do you have any idea why, Natsu?"

"Beats the heck outta me, but I-" Natsu begins, only to be cut off.

"- am in a lot of trouble." Gray says from behind the group, hands crossed across his-for once- clothed chest.

Everyone turns to the ice user and gains either a look of shock or confusion on seeing their friend's face.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu exclaims angrily.

"The master sent me to stop you guys from going on the quest. If you come back now, you might not get kicked out the guild." Gray explains. "I'm here to take you all back."

"Like hell you are!" Natsu yells. "I'm going to finish this job whether you stop me or not!"

"Natsu, maybe we shouldn't go through with this..." Alexis mumbles, shifting slightly on her feet her eyes on the ground.

"W-what!" Natsu stares disbelievingly at his best friend as she avoids to look him in the eye.

"Smart choice." Gray comments as Alexis walks up to him. As Alexis reaches the dark haired boy, out of nowhere she lets her foot connect with the ice mage's face which successfully knocks him out. Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch dumbfounded as the girl produces rope and ties the ice mage up. Getting to her feet, she dusts her hands while grinning widely at the still shell-shocked group.

"What're you guys staring at? Let's go!" she yells.

"I should've known she would have done that." Edward, who had removed from the girl's head a while ago, sweat drops.

...'...

"Did you say Galuna island?" Alexis nods vigorously, as she holds the untied end of the rope that tied up Gray in her hand. The man who had asked the question is a plain look one who sits in a nearby moderately sized boat.

"Yeah, can you take us there?" Natsu asks.

"Are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse?" the man asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Natsu says cheerfully.

Nodding, the man says he will take them making Natsu yell happily as he goes on the boat followed closely by Alexis who throws the still unconscious Gray onto the boat. Lucy sweat drops at the sight before confusion lights her face.

"You're taking Gray? Shouldn't you leave him here?" she asks the brunette.

"And give him the chance to return to the guild?" Alexis shakes her head. "Can't. They'll just send someone more stronger for us."

"You mean like Erza?" Lucy fearfully, eliciting a nod from Alexis.

"Yep."

"Okay then. Let's go."

...'...

_Sea Leading toward Galuna Island sometime later..._

"I-I'm so sorry, G-gray." Alexis quickly looks away as she puts her head out into the sea away from the others as bile rises in her throat.

"Whatever." mutters Gray who had awoken not too long ago.

"You have motion sickness too?!" Lucy asks quite loudly in disbelief.

Alexis doesn't respond but lets the contents in her stomach spill out, her face becoming green.

"We are nearing the island. The fog indicates this." the sailor states.

True enough, an ominous fog covers the ocean everywhere. Even though the water seems to be calm and peaceful, the fog suggested otherwise.

"Okay now I'm starting to get scared." Lucy fearfully comments.

"Look on the bright side. At least you're not tied up." Gray growls out.

"I sa-id I-i was s-sorry." mumbles Alexis as Edward helps her by keeping her hair away from her face, an annoyed expression on his face.

"And again I say; whatever!"

"Calm down, we are nearing the island. There is no need for your protesting." The sailor points out.

"Hey look, this is your fault too, buddy. Why'd you decide to take them to the stupid island?" Gray asks angrily.

"The name is Bobo, and if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna island... but I had to flee... I just couldn't take it anymore." he replies sadly.

He pauses briefly before continuing.

"I should warn you that tragedy befalls everyone who steps on Galuna island. That is unless you can lift the curse." Bobo explains. He flashes his hand a moment later, revealing it to be purple and demonic which went against the rest of his normal appearance.

"Whoa... what happened to you arm?" Gray asks.

"Is that... the curse?" Lucy asks quietly.

No answer is given to Lucy's question and turning to ask it again to see if he hadn't heard it, Lucy sees that the man has disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Did he fall off?" Gray wonders aloud.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy says in awe.

At that precise moment, the boat begins to rock rather heavily which is a stark contrast to the smooth small waves the ocean was given.

"Natsu, Alexis. Geesh, pull it together." Gray mutters, thinking that it was the dragon slayers' fault for rocking the boat.

"I don't think that that was Natsu or Alexis." Lucy says quite fearfully while looking behind her. Gray turns to see the massive wave forming right behind them, his mouth dropping open at it's size.

"AHHH!" Lucy yells, panic building up in her.

"Alexis, come on. Use your magic or something!" Gray yells over to the girl who lay still in motion sickness just like her partner.

"She can't do anything in this state." Edward murmurs, glaring at Gray. "I suggest we all hold on."

That's when the wave consumes the whole ship, and quickly destroys it as the wave washes onto shore along with the Fairy Tail members who all lay unconscious.

**...'...**

**Promise to update next Sunday ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**eppp! Major eep btw... sowie was a little side tracked by work :3. Here's thanks to all the reviewers for last chappie. Not forgetting my viewers, favers and followers ^_^ Love you all.**

**And don't worry, I'm going to try my best in making Alexis as original as I can :)**

**...'...**

_**Galuna Island: Shoreline **_

"Ughh..." comes Natsu's voice and he slowly sits up, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he takes in his surroundings. The first thing he notices is the crystal blue water not too far from where he sat on the sand and looking behind he notices trees and vines that could only be a forest.

"Natsu, you okay?" Lucy calls from nearby. Seeing him get to his feet and face her, Lucy did the same and walks a little closer. Natsu notices that the blonde haired girl looks a bit roughed up, but okay.

"Yeah, I'm good. Guess that wave swept us up onto shore." Natsu mumbles, scratching the back of head as he takes another look around, looking for his rest of friends. "Where are the rest?"

"We're right here." Gray mutters, walking over to the two. And like almost all the time, Gray only wore his underwear but the two decided not to bother him, thinking that maybe his clothes was swept up along with them and had somehow been removed from his body.

"Who untied you?" Natsu inquires, glaring at the raven haired teen slightly out of suspicion.

"That's the first thing you're gonna say?!" Gray yells, getting angry.

"Ugh, guys can you stop yelling?" All three mages turned around to see Alexis glaring at them slightly, her hands on her hips. "And to answer your question, I was the one to untie him. I hate feeling guilty."

"You should've taught about that before you knocked me unconscious and tied me up." Gray mutters to which Alexis chuckles sheepishly.

"I see you're all alive." Edward says, walking toward the group with his arms folded across his chest. The posture nearly makes Alexis swoop the cat up and squeeze him to her chest at the cuteness, but knew he would most likely not want that.

"Me too!" chirps Happy, also appearing out of nowhere.

"Unfortunately, the stupid blue cat didn't drown." mutters Edward, but of course everyone ignores him.

"So, let's get to work. We should-"

"Forget that! Let's go exploring!" Natsu states cheerfully, cutting Lucy off who in turns glares at him to which he ignores as always.

"Aye!" Happy nods in agreement.

"Me to-" Alexis stops abruptly seeing the dark glare she was receiving from a certain gray cat and quickly shifts to a more serious expression, shutting her mouth.

"Wise choice." Edward says.

"Hell no! We need to finish this mission that you so bragged about saying that you could do!" Lucy yells.

"Lucy's right. Count me in." Gray says, to which everyone gives him a confused look.

"What makes you think that we need your help?" Natsu sneers, to which Alexis chucks him behind his head for. "Ow!"

"Listen for once, Natsu." The brunette sighs.

"You basically kidnapped me and dragged me to this place. If I'm here, I might as well get some experience and help you out a little." Gray explains, arms crossed across his chest. "Just be grateful I'm not leaving to make sure that Erza comes here to drag you back in a casket."

"I see..." Natsu concedes, knowing fully well that the red haired mage would certainly do as Gray had stated if she was pushed to do so.

"Sure he's not staying to protect 'his darling Alex'?" Happy teases, making Gray glare at the cat but the blush on his face didn't help matters as the blue cat laughs and moves away from him just in case the ice mage tried anything funny, and moves closer to his best friend.

"We should get going." Alexis states, not noticing the exchange between the exceed and ice mage, to which Lucy nods.

"We should. We need to find the village as soon as we can." Lucy says, and heads in a direction as the others follow after her.

...'...

_**Galuna Island's Forests, Some time later...**_

"I... need... water..." groans Alexis in a pained voice.

"Suck it up, Alex. We should be near the village by now." mutters Edward from beside her.

"Are you really that thirsty, Alexis?" Lucy asks curiously from a little in front, looking back at the girl in concern. "We haven't been walking for that long."

"Alex gets dehydrated more quickly than normal persons do. It's because of her magic." Happy explains, flying near Lucy and the celestial mage turns her attention towards the cat. "Even if she's not using it, she needs to be constantly hydrated by water."

"She knows this and still she forgot to walk with water." Edward glares up at the girl, but is ignored as the girl stumbles slightly.

"Can't she use water from the Sea? Or does it have to be purified?" Lucy asks, looking at the girl once more as Natsu lends a hand by supporting his best friend.

"It's not safe to use the water from the sea, she might get sick. It's used as a last option." Edward answers, staring at the brunette and frowning ever so slightly. "That's what Water Dragon Slayer Magic does to her. It's the only side effect of using the magic that I know of."

_So she uses Water Magic. _Lucy glances at the girl, before what Edward said really gets to her, her mouth dropping open in comical shock. _Wait... did he just say_ **Dragon Slayer Magic?! **_Isn't that what Natsu uses?!_

"You've got it all wrong, Lucy." comes Gray's voice from behind as he walks up to walk beside the blonde haired girl. "Natsu uses Fire, while Alexis uses water. It's different."

"How did you..." Lucy trails off seeing the slight smile on the teen's face as his eyes continue to stare at Alexis.

"Because, I thought the exact same thing when she told me and the rest of the guild and I had the same expression on my face." He explains.

"Oh." Their little conversation is interrupted by a certain pink haired teen, who turns around and glares at them.

"Can't the two of you walk any faster?! Even Happy and Edward are ahead of you. Geesh, you guys are slow pokes."

"You should be the last one talking, idiot. Whose the one with the motion sickness every time we went up slopes? Even Alexis wasn't sick like that, you flame headed moron." Gray growls out angrily.

"Oh yeah? And who keeps losing their clothes every two seconds, yah stripper!" Natsu, stops seeing Alexis groans and ends up glaring at Gray before turning back in front, his hand gripping his friend a little bit more tighter. "Don't worry, Alexis. We'll reach the village soon."

All the brunette can do is smile slightly at her best friend's positive tone.

...'...

_**Outside Village's Gates**_

"See? I told you I saw fire!" Happy states proudly to his pink haired best friend.

"We get it, Columbus." grumbles Edward to which Happy frowns at him in confusion.

"Whose Columbus?"

"Seriously? You don't- Never mind I forgot your brain was too little to even remember a famous person." Edward states.

"Alexis! Edward is being mean again!" A glare at the cat from Gray tells him to leave the slightly pale looking mage, who continues to lean on Natsu.

Atop said gate is indeed a fire, which must have been placed there so that the gate keepers could see below. The Gatekeeper seemed to be asleep, but nevertheless the village is right in front of the young mages.

"Anybody else notices the big 'keep out' sign?" Gray asks, pointing to said sign that was right in the center of the gate. Natsu sighs, clearly getting impatient.

"I've got this." he mutters, bending slightly to pick up a rock while keeping a good grip on Alexis who seems to be in and out of consciousness. Getting said, he throws it at the still sleeping gate keeper and it connects against the gate keeper's helmet, which successfully awakens him.

"Halt, intruders! Who goes there?!" comes the gate keeper's voice.

"Members of Fairy Tail." Natsu grins up at the gate keeper. "We came to help."

"Fairy Tail? Can you show me your emblems for proof?"

For an answer, the mages all flashed their emblems. Edward and Happy turning around to show theirs; Edward's being silver in color while Happy's is green in color. Lucy flashes her hand to show the pink emblem as Gray raised his shirt to show his which is located on his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Natsu turns slightly and shows off the red guild mark located on his upper arm.

"Natsu... could you..." comes Alexis' voice and looking down, Natsu nods grinning. Alexis turns around, letting her head rest on the pink haired teen's shoulder as she raises up the hem of her strapless black tank.

"W-what are you doing?!" yells Lucy quite comically, taking the situation the wrong way a blush appearing on her face. Natsu frowns at her, as Alexis continues to raise her top, and the guild mark appears on the girl's back which seems to be slightly to the left and silver in color.

"She's just showing her guild mark." Gray mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Why isn't someone jealous." Edward teases slightly, a smirk on his face.

"Why you little-" Gray is cut off by the gate keeper, who begins to speak something before the gates were open and the little group of mages head inside, the gates closing behind them.

"That was easy." Natsu mumbles and blinks feeling a shove and looks down to see Alexis pushing him away."Alexis-"

"I'm okay, Natsu." The girl smiles slightly at Natsu, and it falters when he glares at her.

"You're-" He is cut off as the village people all have gathered awaiting the team, what seems to be an old man who is quite short stands a little in front of them.

"I am Moka, the village chief and behalf of my people, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there is something you need to see... my people!" The man yells. At this, the cloaked people all rip off their cloaks to reveal an ugly sight.

"Oh my God." Alexis murmurs, hands covering her mouth, her slight sickness forgotten, at the sight before her. Each member of the village had a demonic limb.

"It's just like what happened with that boat guy." Gray reasons.

"Everyone on this island has suffered horrible disfigurements because of this curse. Not even the animals were spared." Moka states.

"Are you sure it's not a disease or something, sir? Why do you thinks it's a curse?" Alexis asks.

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors but they all agree, no such disease exists." Moka replies to the troubled looking teen. "The symptoms began to occur around the same time the moon fell under an evil curse..."

"What kind of curse?" Lucy asks.

"Since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago the moon's color began to change, casting an evil purple glow all over the island." Moka continues.

"So, it caused the moon to turn purple?" Natsu thought aloud.

"Look! It's coming out now!" Happy says, pointing to the sky. Alexis looks up, and her eyes widen seeing the moon is indeed purple.

"It's the curse...stand back, the change is about to occur!" Moka warns.

"What the hell..." Edward, moves back closer to Alexis as her attention returns to the village people as cries of agony come from them.

"They're... changing..." Just as Alexis says this, everyone notices that their bodies were changing more like the demonic limb they each had, beofre each and every villager became what looked like a demon. "Oh my..."

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu asks, sympathy is shone in both his voice and dark eyes as he continues to watch the suffering villagers.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka apologizes, his face showing just how sad he truly was.

"It's okay, mister." Alexis assures him.

"Yeah... I'm just a bit confused." Gray adds on, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You poor people..." Lucy murmurs.

"Yeah, but you look so cool! You got horns and stuff! That's so awe-" Natsu is once again cut off, but this time by Alexis shoving him slightly with a light glare on her face.

"Time and place is always welcomed, Natsu." she utters quietly to him, while he smiles sheepishly at the obvious grieving villagers.

"Ehehehe... sorry. But I still think you're cool." he dodges the Alexis weak attempt at hitting him before the girl sighs.

"Anyway since you've seen our transformation that happens every time the purple moon appears, it has to be a curse. If it's not... then what is it?" Moka urges, tears coming to his eyes along with some of the villagers. "We'll return normal when the sun rises. However, there are some poor souls who could not return back to their human forms because they have lost their minds. The fate for them is unfortunate, and we've had no other choice but to put them to death."

Alexis gasps at the news along with Lucy.

"But they might turn back to normal!" Natsu counters.

"That is unfortunately not possible. Once the madness grips them there is no turn back. I should know, I was forced to put my own son to death..." Moka says, tears once again streaming down his face as he presents a picture.

"Wait, but that looks like the guy who..." Lucy is cut off by Gray.

"Don't. I think I understand why that guy disappeared like that. He might've died, but his soul couldn't let go." Gray comments.

"Like a ghost?"Lucy asks fearfully.

"Will you please lift this evil curse from our island? If it isn't done soon, we surely will all die." Moka pleads, desperation in his voice.

"What can we do?" Alexis asks, a serious expression coming to her face s she answered without hesitation.

She wasn't about to let these people die suffering from something that she could have stopped. No, not on her watch.

"There is only one way this curse can be lifted... the moon must be taken from the sky!" Moka replies quite dramatically and which shocks all the Fairy Tail members.

"Yep, there is definitely going to be destruction." Edward mutters.

...'...

**I hope this wasn't as short as it seems to me :3**

**Okay... allot of persons seem interested in the pairing. Yes this will be a GrayOc story because I just love him (him coming in second while Natsu snags first place). An it will be a slow burner because I hate fanfics with the persons just hooking up right off the bat... yah kno hat I mean?**

**I will be explaining more of Alexis' 'dehydration' in next chappie... I hope :)**

**Anyways... please review and tell me what you think... lokking forward in hearing from you and...**

**BUH-BYE! ^_^**


End file.
